Semiconductor manufacturing includes forming many integrated circuits on a single semiconductor wafer using variable manufacturing processes, such as photolithography, deposition, implantation, and etching. Following formation of the integrated circuits, the wafer is diced or sawed in order to separate the individual integrated circuits into chips or dies.
In some approaches, the wafer is diced using a dicing saw to cut through a portion of the wafer between adjacent dies. In some approaches, a wide trench is formed in the wafer to help guide the dicing saw in order to reduce the risk of damage to the adjacent dies. This wide trench is called a scribe line, in some instances. The width of the scribe line is sufficient to permit the dicing saw to traverse the scribe line without contacting the adjacent dies.